Knight of the White Dragon
by AnonymousGuest
Summary: Akhenaden, a powerful Vampire King is about to awaken Zorc the Dark One using the magical blood of Casters. The Casters aren't strong enough to defeat the Vampires or Zorc. Their lives rest in the hands of an orphan. Sorry I'm not good at summarizing stuff, so yeah: there will be other pairings and there's also a few oc's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The city at night was full of wandering pedestrians looking for a place to hang out, to drink and party and to have fun. It was incredibly noisy and crowded which was perfect for someone who didn't want to be seen, to be followed.

A woman wearing dark jeans and a sweater with a hood walked down the crowded street, taking in her surroundings and the people. She was on her way to a very important meeting and was nearing her destination. The person she's about to meet up with is constantly on the move so she needed to reach the temporary meeting place before they decide to pick up and leave and give her a new place to find. She gazed around her one more time before taking a sharp right into a dark alley.

She continued forward until she found a solitary door, knocked three times and waited. After a moment the door opened a crack and a low voice spoke, "yes?"

The woman glanced around her before speaking. "I have an appointment with Ishizu Ishtar. My name is Amelia Shirodrekinn."

The door suddenly swung open revealing a tall boy with tanned skin and markings on one side of his face. Amelia pondered over this beginning to wonder if she had taken a wrong turn. Before she could speak the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the building and shut and bolted the door behind them.

The boy turned and walked down a dimly lit hallway, motioning her to follow. They took several turns until they reached a red door. The boy knocked once and opened it, "she is here," he said to someone in the room.

"Thank you Odion," the voice said.

Amelia was startled at the sound of the voice, it sounded like a child.

Odion stood back so she could enter the room. It was small and dark with the only furniture being a small couch, a table and two chairs, one of them was currently occupied by a young girl with tan skin and long black hair.

Amelia lowered her hood, releasing shoulder length blonde hair, and walked over to the table. She smiled at the little girl, "hello sweetie is your mother here? I hope I'm not too late for our appointment."

"Actually your appointment is with me."

Amelia blinked, "I'm sorry?"

The girl stared calmly at her, "It was I who organized the meeting, Amelia Shirodrekinn."

"You're Ishizu Ishtar?"

She nodded.

Amelia crossed her arms and frowned, "is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked.

"I mean someone must be playing a prank on me. You can't be the seer. You're just a child."

"It is no joke. I may be a child but I am gifted with the sight. I had our meeting arranged because I had a vision that concerns you and your family."

That caught Amelia's attention and made her forget her argument. "What do you mean?"

"Take a seat so we can discuss this further," Ishizu said, motioning to the chair in front of her. After Amelia pulled out the chair and sat Ishizu spoke, "As you know, there have never been peace between the vampires and the casters. The vampires are always fighting to obtain human blood and the casters are always fighting back to defend the humans. A never ending battle really. Well, all of that is about to change. It's about to become worse."

"Isn't it bad enough already," Amelia said, not liking where this conversation was going, "how can things possibly get worse?"

Ishizu's eyes closed, her eyes moving back and forth underneath the lids as if she were reading something. "The Vampire King Akhenaden has found an ancient ritual that will awaken his sleeping host, Zorc the Dark One. If Zorc were to awaken then he will cover the world in darkness and all will be lost." Ishizu opened her blue eyes, eyes that looked too wise for a five year old girl, and stared into Amelia's violet ones. "The ritual requires that he drain the blood of all casters especially the blood of the Shirodrekinn clan, the most powerful of us all. We are in danger."

Amelia shook her head and gripped the ends of the table with small shaky hands. Her body shook with fear.

Ishizu continued on, her expression blank, "Akhenaden is sending his hunters out searching for the seven clans of casters for him to feed on. All this fighting between our races was just playtime compared to what's about to happen now. Our people will be killed and when we are all gone the humans will be vulnerable."

Amelia stood up abruptly and began to pace back and forth in the tiny room, wearing a hole in the cream colored carpet. She couldn't let this happen; there must be something they can do. But what? Even with their gifts they are still no match for the vampires, especially of the hunters. She ran her hands through her blonde hair and took long calming breaths before reclaiming her seat opposite of Ishizu.

"Tell me, is there anything, anything at all that we can do to stop this, to protect ourselves?" Amelia asked, trying to remain calm.

"There is something that can save us…or rather someone." Ishizu said calmly.

"Please tell me where I can find this person. Who is he or she? Are they casters?" Amelia almost shouted, desperate for answers.

"The person you seek has not been born yet. In fact she is growing inside of you." Ishizu said reaching over and resting her small hand on Amelia's belly.

Amelia's violet eyes widened. "W-what…but…I…"

Ishizu, for the first time since she had arrived, finally smiled, showing her small pearly white teeth. "This baby is of great importance…the only weapon that can defeat Akhenaden and Zorc…an old soul."

Amelia, who had been staring at her hands on her stomach in wonder, glanced up sharply, "Old soul? What do you mean by that?"

"Your baby is the reincarnation of your ancestress, the founder of the Shirodrekinn clan, the ancient queen of casters. Her soul and spirit has returned from the afterlife to defeat the Dark One and save us all."

"Oh my gosh," Amelia gasped. She couldn't believe that the person she had grown up hearing stories about is being reborn again as her daughter. It both fascinated and terrified her. Then something else clicked in her head. "But it'll be many years before she will be ready to fight. Who knows what will happen between now and then? Akhenaden's hunters will be hunting everyone one of us down. How can she be safe from them?"

Ishizu sighed, "Unfortunately I cannot see everything." She placed her hand upon Amelia's belly again and gazed deeply into her eyes. "This baby must be kept safe. If Akhenaden were to find out about her he will hunt her down and kill her. If she dies we all die."

_If she dies, we all die._


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Day

Ok here is chapter one of my very first fanfic ever. I'm still a bit nervous but not so much now thanks to Magdalene Thorne for helping me, thank you :D

Anyway, here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters

Chapter 1

Four more days before summer break ends and school officially begins. The thought of that made Kisara Neilson feel very uneasy. A new year means the arrival of a new freshman class which means more people to pick on her because of her hair. Gosh how she hated her hair. It was white. White! Some people wonder why she has white hair, that only old people have white hair. Either that or they think she's albino, which she isn't. At least she doesn't think she is. Well her eyes weren't red they're blue, as blue as the sky above her head. But anyway she has thought of coloring her hair to blonde at least but Tea and Serenity always advised against it saying to ignore what other people think because their opinions didn't matter. She'll try to remember that when she starts school on Monday.

Kisara sighed and leaned her head back against her favorite tree. The tall dark green grass pricked at her exposed legs, making them itch as if she were being bitten by pesky mosquitos. She didn't mind it though. She loved the feel of the grass beneath her. Of the tree bark supporting her as she lounged against it. The sun was up high but the lime green leaves of her tree protected her from the scorching rays. And as usual, whenever she is near the tree, she can always count on their being a breeze, maybe not a strong one, but enough to cool her warm skin. Kisara lifted her face up when she felt the wind and gulped in huge amounts of air then closed her eyes and smiled. She loved to be outside surrounded by nature. It was peaceful and comforting to her.

Her peace was broken by the sound of someone calling out to her. "Kisara! Have you finished mowing the lawn?!"

Kisara looked toward the small brick house. The small kitchen window above the sink was open and she could vaguely see Laura Gardner's short cap of brown hair and kind face looking out across the yard at her. "I haven't yet, Laura!" Kisara responded, "I'll finish right now! I was just taking a break!"

"Ok! Téa's going to the store! Do you want anything?!"

"Can I have water?!"

Laura slammed her palm to her forehead and disappeared from the window. A moment later the back door swung open and Laura ran out holding a green water bottle in her hands. Kisara met her half way and accepted the bottle from the now worried woman and began to guzzle down water, relieving her parched throat.

"I'm so sorry honey. I was so busy making John his lunch that I forgot to check up on you to see if you were thirsty. Oh my goodness who knows what could have happened. You could have been lying out in the heat dehydrated and I wouldn't have known. Oh my goodness."

Kisara hid the empty bottle in the back pocket of her jean shorts and grabbed the older woman's hands. "It's alright Laura. I should have just gone in to get the water myself but I sat down instead. You see, I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you." Kisara gave the woman a few more reassuring pats on her shoulders, she would have hugged her but she was covered in grass. Laura finally relaxed, muttered something about Jack going to get it when he gets home and went back to the house.

A while later the garage door opened up and a blue minivan reversed down the driveway then stopped. The horn beeped once. Kisara jogged over to the open driver side window and Téa leaned her head out. She was dressed down for the hot weather in a yellow tank top a blue skirt and brown sandals. Her hair was tied up but Kisara could see a few loose strands clinging to her damp skin, then she remembered the air conditioner was broken.

"Hey, we're going to the store very quick to get some snacks. Do you want anything?"

Kisara looked over to the passenger side and saw Serenity writing out a list. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun and she too was dressed down in a pink shirt, white jean shorts and flip flops.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Serenity stopped writing and looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "But you have to eat something or else you'll get sick." she said in that small voice of hers.

Kisara smiled. Serenity was always worried about her ever since that one time she had a high fever and didn't want to eat anything. Laura had to force feed her soup.

"Really, I'm ok. I'll eat something later, I promise." Serenity smiled and leaned back in her seat, continuing to write her list.

"Ok well we'll be right back then. Be careful and keep your hat on." Téa said and began flipping through the radio looking for a good song.

"I will. And you be careful driving." Kisara stepped back and waved as the girls drove away.

She walked over to where she left the lawnmower, started it up and continued cutting where she had left off. The sun's rays heated her skin and her white shirt clung to her sweaty torso as she worked. Her muscles ached and her palms had tiny blisters from working all morning, but she didn't complain. She never complained. In fact she was grateful to at least have a yard to cut, even though it wasn't hers.

She looked over to the small beige brick house surrounded by plants and flowers and smiled. It wasn't her house, but it was home to her because she grew up there and spent the best twelve years of her life there. The Gardners are a good and loving family and they accepted her, took care of her when she had no one else.

_No one else. _

Kisara tried sifting through old memories of a life she had before coming to live here then realized that she couldn't. She couldn't remember what it was like to live at her real house with her real parents. She doesn't remember what her parents look like or _anything_ about them. She couldn't remember their short time together. She can't even remember why they left their four year old daughter in the care of John and Laura Gardner. All she can remember is waking up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room wondering where momma and daddy were. Wondering why she wasn't with them. _Why did they leave me? Why didn't they want me?_ She had asked herself that plenty of times while growing up.

Kisara ran the back of her hand over her eyes and chuckled quietly. "Why didn't they want me?" her laugh turned into a soft sob and tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes. She could feel her body wanting to shut down, but she wouldn't let it. She took long calming breaths, clenched her teeth and gripped the handle of the lawnmower with two white knuckled hands.

She will not cry. Not for strangers who didn't want her and passed their burden to another family who already had two children of their own. No, not for them. She shook herself, wiped her eyes, and continued forward. Her thoughts shifted from herself to Serenity.

Serenity Wheeler was left in the Gardner's care around the same time Kisara had arrived. She was the same age as Kisara when the Gardners took her in. Their seven year old daughter Téa and their five year old son Jack were thrilled that they had two new sisters to play with. However, Serenity was very quiet and still, not speaking to anyone when asked a question nor contributed to any of their conversations. Whenever she did speak it was only to ask one question…

Where's Joey?

Her question was never answered. After a little over a year Serenity began to speak up more, even bringing up things to talk about and became more active. But she never stopped asking the same question nobody had the answer to. Where's Joey?

Kisara didn't know then who Joey was, but she knew now. Joey was Serenity's older brother, maybe about the same age as Téa. According to her, he was the nicest brother in the world and took really good care of her. He was also very funny and one time he made her laugh so hard that her chocolate milk sprayed out of her nose.

Serenity has a suitcase filled with diaries and named every one of them Joey saying that whenever she writes in them, she pretends she is talking to her brother.

Kisara often wondered how Serenity, a girl so fragile looking and so emotional that she cries when she sees Jack catch a fish, handle thinking about anything that has to do with her past, including her brother, knowing that her parents abandoned her too. She didn't have the heart to ask her about it though.

Kisara cut the last patch of grass that she had been sitting on earlier, feeling sad for having to cut the grass at all, but then thinks instead that she's just giving the earth a haircut. She shuts off the lawn mower and pushes it to the garage that Téa had left open. After putting it away she walked back out, dusted the grass off of her clothes then went in through the back door.

Laura heard her come in and walked over to her with a glass of water. Kisara thanked her and downed the water nearly spilling some in the process. Laura took the glass back, set it on the granite top counter and pulled Kisara into a big hug. Kisara tried to step back. "I don't want you to get dirty."

Laura just waved the comment away and squeezed Kisara tighter. "Thank you sweetie. You're always helping out even though I tell you that you don't have to. It's Jack's job to do all the outside work not you. But that darn boy took off with some friends this morning knowing very well that he was supposed to cut the grass today. " She grumbled and shook her head, her short cap of brown hair barely moving.

"It's ok, I'm happy to help out." Kisara said and squeezed back, inhaling the scent of Laura's hair. It smelled like flowers. She always smelled like flowers. And her warmth, the warmth in her strong hugs was very familiar, safe and loving. This is what a mother is like. She may not have given birth to her, but this woman is her mother and always will be.

Laura plucked off Kisara's blue cap and planted a big kiss on her head. "Ok go take a shower honey because you reek. The girls should be back with some grub by the time you're out. Now go," she swatted Kisara's behind and walked away. Kisara just laughed and ran down the hall to go clean up.

Thanks for taking some time to read this:) Review please :D


	3. Chapter 2: Back to School

Hi! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or their awesome characters.

Ch. 2

Back to School

Kisara stared nervously at the front doors of Renville High. Anxiety filled her small body when she thought of what's about to happen as soon as she walked through those doors.

Every year since kindergarten she was picked on and called names by the other kids. Of course as small kids the most harm they would do was permit her from joining any of the fun activities.

She dreaded PE class when fourth grade began because the kids were then introduced to the game dodge ball. Everyone always made sure that she was the last one in the game that way all at once the opposing team trapped her in their circle and attacked.

The game got worse in fifth and sixth grade because the boys grew older and stronger. They threw the ball harder and once they hit her smack on her face. She cried after that and instantly regretted it. That's what they wanted they liked to see her cry. It was like some sort of reward for them.

Once they entered junior high the bullying was taken up a notch. They would steal her stuff, make her trip wherever she walked or dumped her lunch tray to the floor or sometimes on her. The girls would corner her in the bathroom and just stand their listing things that they didn't like about her and push her around. A few times while she was in the stalls the girls would tear pieces of toilet paper, wet them and throw them into whatever stall she was in.

But she never did anything back. She didn't defend herself from anyone who hurt her. She always just stood there and said nothing.

Although she and Serenity were in the same grade, they never had the same classes so, somehow Serenity wasn't aware of what was going on with her and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want Serenity to worry or for her family to worry either. She always did her best to keep her problems hidden from John and Laura. She didn't want to be more of a burden then she already was even though they tell her that she isn't.

Kisara sighed, and hugged herself. She walked to the front doors. Her hands stilled on the handle for a moment then swung open the door and walked into the cold building. She walked straight passed the office then took a right down a hallway, picking up her speed and quickly passed the boys restroom then slowed down when she started to approach the freshman lockers. The sophomore lockers were at the other end of the building but she had to pass the cafetorium to get there. Kisara took in several long breaths, letting them out slowly and tried to calm her restless nerves. Finally after a minute she continued on her way. When she came into view of the cafetorium, all the talking and noise suddenly died down. Everyone looked at her as she passed by. _Oh gosh_ _I'm going to faint. _She thought but she didn't stop her stride, she kept going forward. She could hear the noise pick up again and a few times she heard her name. This made her think of what happened last year.

Her first day of freshman year was the most horrible day of her life. There were so much more people there, people who had never seen her. The cafetorium had gone quiet and all eyes were on her. They took in her thin frame, her extra pale skin, her wide eyes that were an eerie shade of blue, and her long white hair. They just kept staring and Kisara had felt like she would shrivel if they continued to stare at her. Then someone had broken the silence. Some guy in a tie-dye shirt at a back table stood up from his seat suddenly, nudged his friends shoulder and pointed at her. "Dude, it's an alien."

The caf erupted in laughter and more insults were thrown her way. Some people even threw their breakfast at her. The noise had risen to a crescendo. There were no teachers there to help her although that hadn't come as a surprise; they always seemed to ignore her anyway. Serenity was absent that day because she had gotten sick the night before. But, Kisara remembered, there was someone else there to help her out.

A girl had ran out of the restroom and stormed into the caf. She ran to the table where the jocks and cheerleaders sat and asked what was going on. One of the girls pointed to Kisara and the first girl looked up and her blue eyes widened. The girl then took off running toward her and as she got closer Kisara was finally able to see who it was. Téa reached her and grabbed her hand tight then turned to face everyone. The jocks and cheerleaders had looked at her with confusion while everyone continued on with their insults.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Téa yelled. The room had gone quiet once again. "Don't you ever EVER do this to her again do you hear me. She is my sister and if I catch any of you trying to hurt her again I'll kick your ass and you know I'll do it." Téa's friends backed her up on this and after that nobody said or did anything to Kisara.

After school on their way home Téa finally asked Kisara what was going on. Kisara reluctantly explained that since kindergarten she was being bullied but never told anyone because she didn't want anyone to worry. Téa had gotten mad, scolded Kisara for not telling then pulled her into a hug as Kisara cried. Téa had tried to get her to tell John and Laura about what was going on but Kisara refused, saying that she doesn't want them to ever have to worry about her, that they had enough with Jack always acting up. Téa reluctantly agreed not to say anything to her parents or to Serenity but swore that she would tell if something happened again. And nothing did happen again. People still threw dirty looks her way and she noticed that the people from her year were pissed that they couldn't continue toying with her. But other than that, the year flew by quickly and for the first time Kisara wasn't afraid to go to school.

Kisara finally found her locker and opened it. Her books were neatly arranged inside waiting to be chosen. Kisara pulled out her English II book and placed it in her aqua colored backpack. She was about to close the locker door when suddenly someone slammed her against the lockers and she hit her face hard against them. She heard laughter behind her and spun around. Standing right in front of her was her worst enemy since kindergarten, Vickie Oliver and her group of haters. Vickie flipped her curly light brown hair over her shoulder and smirked. Kisara clutched her backpack in both her hands tightly that her knuckles turned even whiter than they could possibly be. Vickie noticed this and her smirk widened, "you didn't think you were safe forever did you? Now that Téa's gone, we can have fun again. See ya around," she smacked Kisara's cheek then snapped her fingers and she and her group were off to their first class.

Kisara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sagged against the lockers. _Not again. Not again._

"Kisara! There you are I was looking everywhere for you." Kisara looked up as Serenity made her way toward her. Kisara straightened up quickly and closed her locker. "Hey are you ok?"

Kisara forced a smile on her face, "I'm fine just lost my footing that's all."

Serenity looked at her worriedly, something Kisara did not want. "You're not sick are you? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"Don't worry Serenity, I'm ok. I'm fine. Come on we don't want to be late for our first class." Kisara grabbed the smaller girl's arm and pulled her out the door and ran past the welding and woodshop classes to the back building where there first class of the day was held.

_Five more minutes, just five more minutes._ Kisara was in her last class of the day, Art II, and couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Normally she would have loved being in her art class, it being her second favorite subject and all, but art is ruined for her this year because Vickie, her boyfriend Daniel, and two of her friends happen to be in the same class with her. Not only that, they chose the table right behind her and she could hear them whispering and giggling about her. Daniel kept shooting spitballs at Kisara's head, her hair was slowly getting damp with spit. Mr. Walters who was in front of the class lecturing about art either didn't see what was going on in the back of the class or he did see but just chose to ignore it. Kisara kept her eyes on the clock up ahead and bit her lip. _Three more minutes. _

She heard the chair behind her scrape back and heavy footsteps walked away the sound getting quieter then heard the sound of a door open. The footsteps came back and once again heard the scraping of the chair.

Kisara's nerves spiked and the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt even more nervous than usual. She felt herself shake slightly and concentrated on the second hand as it ticked down to its final seconds.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

The bell rang and at the same instant she felt something thick and wet pour down her head. She gasped and stood abruptly from her seat, knocking her chair down. The whole class erupted in laughter, Mr. Walters was trying to get everyone to quiet down and leave. Kisara whirled around and saw Vickie, Daniel and their friends snickering at her. Daniel held a can of black paint in his hand and nonchalantly dropped it at Kisara's feet before they exited the classroom laughing. Mr. Walters silently exited the room without uttering a single word to her.

Kisara felt her eyes well up, tears threatened to fall. Her heart sped up, her head began to hurt and her breaths became shallow. She couldn't breathe. She placed her hand against her chest and tried to calm down, to calm her breathing. _Serenity, she can't see me like this_. She calmed herself down and then gathered up her hair, now covered in black paint, and tied it into a bun. She then lifted up the hood of her purple sweater and tried to cover as much of her head as she could before walking out of the class to meet up with Serenity at the bus area.

Laura was in the kitchen, her hands covered with flower preparing to make dinner. She had a small television on the kitchen counter with the channel turned to the 4:00 news. She was listening to the weather report, clear skies today, partly cloudy tomorrow, possibly a bit of rain the following day.

She stopped kneading the dough when the reporter announced breaking news.

'_A few moments ago three bodies were discovered at a campsite at Copper Lake. Authorities suspect it to be an animal attack…_' Laura pressed her flower covered hand to her mouth and continued gazing at the tv. '_The police have yet to disclose any more details or the identities of the victims.' _

'_17 year old Amanda Davis_,' a picture of a red haired girl with glasses was shown on the screen, _'of Perryton City was reported missing last night by her parents Mitchel and Jennifer Davis when the teen did not come home after a night out with friends. Mrs. Davis tells the police that she had phoned Amanda's friends wondering if she was staying with one of them. The teens claim that they hadn't seen her after leaving the movies. The police are doing what they can to find Amanda Davis and if anyone has seen her to call the station immediately_.'

Laura leaned against the counter and shook her head, "those poor people. So many murders, so many missing people. What is going on with this world." She threw her hands in the air, some flower sprinkled onto her flowered apron. She turned back to kneading the doe, "oh Téa I hope you're taking good care of yourself in college. Maybe you should move back home."

She continued muttering to herself when the front door opened and she heard two sets of footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw a purple figure. "Hey Kisara, sweetie. How was your first day," she asked.

Kisara froze in her tracks and turned to face Laura. She really wanted to go shower before either of them saw her hair. She plastered on a smile, "it was great. I have some good classes and my new teachers seem really nice."

"That's good to hear. Do you have any homework yet?"

"No, not yet." Kisara looked as Serenity approached. Serenity was still giving her that worried look. Kisara smiled and backed up, "well I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll help out with dinner when I'm out." She spun on her heel and practically ran all the way to the bathroom.

Laura turned to Serenity who was looking down. "Is something wrong honey?"

Serenity looked down the hall, then at Laura, then back again. "I don't know. I'm worried about Kisara. She was acting pretty strange on the bus. I tried asking her what was wrong but…" she shrugged. "It's probably just me I guess." Serenity then shook her head and walked over to the counter. "So what can I help with?"

Kisara stood facing the bathroom mirror, her hair covered thick with dry black paint. She tried running her fingers through it and wound up pulling her hair. "This is nothing. I'll be ok. This is nothing. I'll be ok." She kept telling herself this over and over.

She kept thinking of Téa, how she said if something like this happened again to just tell her parents. But she can't and she won't. "I don't want them to worry. They don't need to know. I'll be fine. I'm fine." She turned on the water to scalding hot and stepped in, ignoring her burning skin, and started to cry.

(A/N): thanks for taking the time to read this. I know, things are going a bit slow but that's just cuz I don't want to rush things, well not much anyway. Anyway, the vamps will come in soon. If you haven't figured it out yet, all the murders and missing people are vampire related so yeah. Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 3: New

Hello, hello sorry if I took too long to update, writing is actually harder than I thought, haha but it's still fun. Anyway I wanted to say thanks to Magdalene Thorne, 'Guest', Alyssa A, Kedah, and Pita for reviewing last chapter thanks so much :D

Anywho here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I really wish I did!

* * *

New

Kisara opened up her locker and a folded piece of paper fell to her feet. She picked it up and, not bothering to look at the papers contents, she crumpled it up and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. That was the twelfth note she received this week containing either crude drawings of her or they were letters telling her offensive things. Kisara just shook her head slowly, wondering how these people come up with all this crap, and grabbed her Chemistry and Geometry books then shut the locker. She turned around ready to head for her 3rd period class when someone shoved her roughly. There was somebody behind her so she wound up being slammed into them, the impact made them both lose their balance and fall to the dirt covered floor (honestly don't they clean the floor once in a while). Kisara winced. She had fallen hard on her elbow and hit her funny bone, which wasn't funny at all to be honest, and opened her eyes seeing a pair of black strappy heels in her line of vision. She sat up and looked at the face of her attacker and inwardly groaned. Of course, it was Vickie and her pack of snobs.

Vickie sneered down at her, "You need to watch where you're going Nielson, you can really hurt somebody." Her friends cackled behind her and they walked away.

Kisara clenched her teeth, urging herself to calm down and just ignore Vickie and her verbal abuse.

"What a bitch."

Kisara froze, just remembering that Vickie had pushed her into someone. Kisara glanced over her shoulder at the girl on the ground behind her. She had light tan skin and jet black hair cut messily to her chin. She dressed in dark clothing and she wore too much eyeliner making some sort of line going down each eye. She was gathering her books and binders while muttering under her breath then turned small dark brown eyes to Kisara. Kisara gulped, fearing that the girl would lash out at her for having knocked her down. The girl opened her mouth but before she could speak Kisara apologized.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the insults that always come her way. The reply she got instead was something she never expected to hear from another classmate.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Are you ok?"

Kisara's blue eyes flew open and she gawked at the girl. "What did you say?"

The girl shrugged, "I said it's not your fault. Then I asked if you are ok. You are ok right?"

Kisara nodded her head slowly. This girl was asking if she was ok. She was being nice to her. Kisara didn't realize she was staring until the dark girl waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you there? Hello?"

Kisara blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, it's just that, um." She stuttered trying to figure out what to say. The girl just laughed as she stood up and reached down a hand to Kisara. Kisara looked at it hesitantly before accepting the hand and was pulled to her feet. She was surprised at how tall the girl was, she towered over her.

"Wow, cool hair. Did you dye it?"

Kisara touched her hair lightly and once again felt surprised. "Uh, no it's naturally white." She answered timidly.

"Well I like it. It's unique, uh, for young people anyway. Oh yeah, I'm Cory, nice to meet yah." Kisara shook Cory's hand and smiled.

"Cory? Isn't that a boy's name? Uh I mean…" her face blushed a cherry red from embarrassment.

Cory just laughed at her and flipped her dark hair. "Yeah well my name's actually Cora but I don't like Cora, to me it sounds like an old lady's name or something so I go by Cory instead."

"Oh. Well I'm Kisara."

"Kisara?" Cory finally took in the girl standing in front of her. Kisara suddenly felt uncomfortable by the darker girl's scrutiny. She looked at Cory's face who was gazing back at her with what looked like concentration, then puzzlement, then finally curiosity. After a few seconds she shook her head lightly and grinned. "Kisara, that's a funny name. Hey what class do you have next?"

Kisara ignored the funny name comment and proceeded to walk beside Cory. "I've got Chemistry with Mrs. McKenzie."

"Ooh me too." Kisara looked at her with confusion. "Oh, sorry I forgot to mention I'm a transfer student. I just moved here last week from Egypt."

_That explains why she doesn't know who I am,_ Kisara thought. _Well not really, she could have still been mean to me either way._

"Today is my official first day of Renville High School and I'm nervous and excited." Cory's fingers started wrestling together and her face brightened her small eyes widening. She looked ready to take on the school.

Seeing this Kisara couldn't help but feel a little hyper herself. It was a strange feeling to have at school when normally she didn't feel this way unless she was with Téa and Serenity.

"By the way, your name, it sounds pretty unique. I've only heard of that name once in some story I read when I was a kid." Cory glanced at Kisara from the corner of her eye and noticed that she had caught her attention.

Kisara sped up a little to keep up with Cory's long strides. "Really? What kind of story?" she led Cory to the right and down the 300 wing. They opened the double doors and entered the next building where the rest of the 300s classes are held.

"Are we almost there?" Cory asked looking into every classroom they passed that had their doors open.

"Almost, we just have to exit this building and then turn left to the 200s building." They continued walking in silence. Kisara really wanted to know what story Cory was talking about. She didn't know why but she felt like it was important that she know it. How silly.

Cory observed Kisara again and could tell that the pale girl was very curious and wanted to ask about the story. She shouldn't have mentioned it. It had nothing to do with her. Cory frowned. When she looked at Kisara and Kisara had told her what her name was, she couldn't help but think of the girl from the story. She vaguely remembered overhearing her cousins Ishizu and Odion talking about moving to America to search for 'her'. Cory didn't know who they were talking about but she had the sense that that person must be someone important. That was several years ago. She never bothered to ask them about it and had actually forgotten all about what she had heard until now.

"Ok we're here." Kisara smiled shyly before opening the door to the class and disappeared inside.

Cory blinked. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they made it into the building. She entered the classroom and strode over to the teachers table. She told the teacher who she was and stepped back as the teacher, a short round woman with flyaway sandy colored hair, stood up and walked to the chipped yellow podium in front of the class. Cory stood beside her and scanned the class for Kisara. She spotted her immediately in the last row in the last desk looking very, well, like she wanted to wither to be honest. She raised a dark slender eyebrow and saw why.

Although the desks in front and beside Kisara were empty keeping her a bit separated from the rest of the class, Cory could see that the students still bombarded on her space by shooting spit balls, pieces of erasers, pencil shavings, as well as sneers and comments her way. And through out all of this, neither the teacher, nor Kisara said anything about it. It really pissed Cory off.

"Ok class settle down," Mrs. McKenzie began in a monotone, "we've got ourselves a new student, Cora Beset. She just transferred here from Egypt, isn't that nice." Some students stopped what they were doing and took interest in their exotic new student while the others continued to bully Kisara.

Cory could feel her insides quake, her long thin fingers grow numb, the familiar prickle of her power wanting to be unleashed.

Mrs. McKenzie turned to her sluggishly, "would you like to say something about yourself to the class Miss Beset."

Cory plastered a tight smile to her face, "sure." She took the teachers place at the podium. Everybody was getting rowdy once again. Kisara just sat still her blue eyes lowered to the table her face hidden behind her long white hair. _Why the hell isn't she saying something? Fight back damnit._ But she didn't, she just sat there and took it. _That's unacceptable._ Cory squeezed her hand into fists and let loose a wave of power. Not to strong to cause damage but enough to make them feel some sort of pain. She also made sure not to hit Kisara. The whole class quieted down but Cory noticed they were looking at each other and around the room fear plainly written on their face. Maybe they think there is a poltergeist finally letting its presence known. After a moment Cory lifted her head and spoke.

"Hello, my name's Cory." She paused and looked at every single person in the eye, "and you all are a bunch of assholes." The whole class gasped at her comment, even the teacher gaped at her. Cory stepped away from the podium sauntered confidently over to the empty seat beside Kisara, dropped her book bag on the floor and glared at the class. They all turned away and didn't look back for the remainder of class.

Kisara gazed at her with wide watery blue eyes and finally she smiled a brilliant pearly white smile. "Thank you."

.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

After class ended they walked out together to their next class, Geometry, and exited the building through the double doors beside the class. They walked a few steps before reaching a door leading to the 100 wing of the main building. As they were walking, Kisara thanked Cory again for what happened in class.

Cory smirked back, "well they were pissing me off, I couldn't help myself." Then she forced a stern look on her face, "but don't get used to it. You have to learn to do this on your own. To speak up, fight back when someone's trying to hurt you. Don't wait for someone to do it for you. Ok?"

She had thought Kisara's feelings would be hurt by this but surprisingly the girl just nodded her head and took on a serious look of her own. "I know. I can't rely on anyone to help me out of this problem. I do need to fight back on my own." She paused then shrugged, a frown on her face, "but I can't."

Cory spun around to face her and started walking backwards, "Why the hell not? Are you afraid they'll do worse if you try to defend yourself?"

"No it's not that," her eyebrows furrowed.

Cory tilted her head, "well what is it then?"

Kisara stopped walking and bit her lip. She tapped her worn light blue converse on the dusty floor, making a little rhythm. Cora crossed her arms and tapped her black boots as well, waiting for the pale girl's answer.

"I don't know. I just can't."

Cory threw up her arms, making her golden bracelets clunk together. "What do you mean you just can't? That's…that's stupid. Honestly are they threatening you or something? What is it?"

"It's not that I don't want to defend myself. Do you honestly think I want to just stand there and take it?" Kisara said in a loud whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear them. She shouldn't even be letting Cory hear any of this either but for some reason she felt that she could trust her, that she could tell her anything. It could be because she is the only person-who wasn't her family-that actually was kind to her, that was willing to be around her this long. It could be that but it didn't matter, she can talk to her and she wanted her to understand why she took this torture for years even if she couldn't quite understand the reason herself.

Cory tugged at the hem of her charcoal gray jacket and waited for Kisara to continue.

"I don't fight back because I can't, I mean I literally can't. No I don't mean I don't know how to fight, I mean I really can't attack."

"So what you're saying is, you are…stuck?"Cory tapped the side of her head, trying to figure out and understand what Kisara was saying.

Kisara pursed her lips, thinking of the right words to say to explain what she meant. "Well I guess you can say its like invisible arms are holding me still so I couldn't move to defend or fight back. Also the thought of hurting someone with words or violence, I just can't do it. I don't want to hurt anybody and I don't wish for anything bad to happen to them despite how badly they treat me." She looked up to see Cory's reaction to what she said and saw that she was staring at her the same way she did earlier, with a look of concentration followed by puzzlement then ending with curiosity.

"You know, you even sort of remind me of the girl from the story," Cory said quietly then tilted her head to the side, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Kisara asked. Her curiosity about this mysterious story just grew. She really wanted to ask her about it and once again wonders why she wants to know about it so much. Maybe after school she could ask her.

Cory fiddled with the zipper of her jacket, seeming to be deep in thought. Suddenly she grinned widely and grabbed Kisara's arm. "Come on just one more class and it'll be lunch time. I'm so hungry, I missed breakfast. I wonder what they'll serve to eat. Oh it better be something good. Oh the bell's gonna ring come on." She dragged Kisara along with her, looking at the numbers on the class room doors searching for room 101.

Kisara laughed at Cory's strange personality, it was all over the place. It was nice though, something different. They stormed into Mrs. Gray's class causing so much noise that everyone turned their way and glared then their glares turned to surprise when they saw who it was making so much ruckus. Normally Kisara is the first one in class sitting quietly in the back corner desk in front of the teacher's desk trying not to bring too much attention to herself then she already did. Kisara's cheeks flamed at everyone's staring. Cory sent her a reassuring look as she ambled over to Mrs. Gray's desk. Kisara spotted Serenity already in the seat beside hers and took cautious steps to her seat. Thankfully nobody turned in their seat to trip her. In fact, this and one other class that she had is torment free due to Serenity being in the same class. She still didn't get why that was.

Mrs. Gray introduced Cory to the class and afterwards Cory took the empty seat in front of Kisara, turned in her seat and propped her chin on her hand. She shifted her dark eyes to Serenity who was looking at both her and Kisara, a kind smile on her face. Kisara pointed to Serenity, "Cory this is my sister Serenity. Serenity this is Cory."

Cory stuck her hand out at Serenity and grinned, "Sup, Cory Beset, nice to meat yah."

Serenity grabbed her hand but they both let go immediately. Serenity held her fingers and giggled, "you shocked me, it kind of hurt. My names Serenity Wheeler by the way."

Cory, holding her own fingers in her hand, snapped her head up, "Wheeler?"

"Yeah, Kisara and I aren't really sisters but we grew up together."

Cory's eye's narrowed slightly in concentration then suddenly she grinned widely and grabbed Serenity's hand again with both hands, "its great meeting you Serenity. I was starting to think I was the only one here."

Serenity kept her smile up but Kisara noticed she looked a bit frightened. Kisara put her hand lightly on Serenity's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Serenity visibly relaxed. After Cory released her hands she finally asked, "What did you mean when you said you thought you were the only one here?"

Cory was about to answer then, seeing the genuine confusion on Serenity's face, realized the girl didn't know what she was. She was a bit disappointed but decided not to tell her the truth. "Oh nothing, it's just nice to meet new people. I tend to ramble sometimes," she giggled then turned to face the front and watched the teacher lecture and show examples of problems on the chalk board.

After a while she got bored and lost herself in her thoughts. _Hmm, Serenity is a caster, but she doesn't know it. How does she not know? _She tapped her chin lightly with her pen. _Apparently people here know she and Kisara to be sisters but she said herself they aren't. Could they be living together or something? But why would they be? And Kisara, she really reminds me of the ancient caster queen from the casters history. There isn't a picture of the queen obviously but if there was I bet she would look exactly like Kisara. They have the same name and their physical description seem to match. Even their personalities seem almost identical. Maybe she's from the Shirodrekinn clan. _Her eyebrows furrowed._ But she's not listed on the caster clan archives. I even checked her and didn't feel any magic around her at all. I have to find out more. _

.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

The rest of the day past by rather quickly. The girls ate lunch together and asked Cory tons of questions about Egypt and what her family was like. She didn't give much information about her family but asked them loads of questions about their own. After lunch ended they went their separate ways.

Kisara was thrilled to find out that Cory was in her Art II class. After the introductions, Vickie tried to get Cory to sit with them but she just ignored them and sat with Kisara instead. Vickie, obviously not pleased with this started acting up, she and her snobs started trash talking and Daniel began the daily routine of shooting spit balls at Kisara's hair. This went on not even for a minute when Kisara suddenly felt a shift in the air and all ruckus behind them ceased. Kisara shifted slightly to face Cory and caught her smirking as she continued on with her drawing. The rest of class passed by quietly and without incident.

Kisara's thoughts wandered to the strange new girl next to her. Kisara has been in school for two weeks already and everyday had been a nightmare for her as her bullies thought of new ways to torture her. Suddenly this girl shows up and Kisara actually ends up having a descent day at school, sure with a few problems here and there but nothing too terrible.

Kisara smiled.

For the first time ever she has made a friend, a real friend. It's still pretty new to her and she sometimes doubts that this friendship will last, but whether it does last or not she's happy to say that she had actually found a friend. She had to pinch herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She really wanted to call Téa and tell her that she made a friend, but not yet, she'll wait a few days before she tells her, just in case.

After the bell rang, Kisara gathered up her aqua backpack and swung it onto her back and waited for Cory to finish gathering her things. They walked out together, ignoring the looks from Vickie, towards the front of the building. "So, do you ride the bus?" Kisara asked, trying to make conversation.

Cory unzipped her bag and pulled out a set of keys, "no sir, I drive. What about you?"

"Serenity and I take the bus. She's probably waiting for me now." Kisara answered and wished she knew how to drive as well. Unfortunately she and Serenity didn't know how to drive and even if they did, they didn't have a car. They only had three old vehicles, one was for John for work, one was Téa's which she has with her at college and the other car was Jake's which he drives back and forth to Alternative school, a school for trouble makers and people who really need help with school work.

"Well since tomorrow's Friday, do you and Serenity have plans?"

Kisara frowned slightly, _oh no, tomorrow's Friday_. "Yeah, actually tomorrow's my birthday."

"Ooh, sweet sixteen huh, well that should be exciting," Cory giggled, "well how about the three of us hang out Saturday, if your not busy that is."

"Ok, I'll tell Serenity." Kisara really wasn't looking forward to her birthday but she definitely couldn't wait for Saturday. They said their goodbyes then went their separate ways, Cory turning left to the student parking lot and Kisara going right to the bus area.

Kisara walked out the building, the gentle breeze blew her long white hair away from her face and she smiled. She always seemed to smile whenever she felt the wind around her, it was comforting. She searched around looking for her auburn haired sister and spotting her near the south gate she strolled over passing the round tables full of students on the way. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly to a stop. Vickie released her arm and sneered, "So where'd your lover run off to? You both seemed to be joined at the hip today…" she shivered, "…it was disgusting."

"Very. I should have known you were a lesbian," Trisha, one of Vickie's snobs, hissed and stepped back wanting to put distance between them. "That must be why you never complained about the way we treated you. You liked it, didn't you?"

Kisara's blue eyes widened. That wasn't true she and Cory aren't like that. She honestly didn't have a problem with people who were like that but she herself isn't gay and she didn't like that Vickie and her friends thought that about Cory. They continued to say stuff to her they were getting really nasty about. She tried, she really tried to tell them to stop, to shut them up but the words wouldn't come out. They were there on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say anything.

"Kisara!" Serenity was waving her arms trying to get her attention. "The bus is coming!"

Kisara took one last look at Vickie then walked away with her head down, her white hair falling over her face. Once again she couldn't say a thing to them.

"Oh and Kisara," Vickie called out, "don't think we forgot what tomorrow is."

Kisara nearly tripped. Of course they wouldn't forget. Her birthday is their favorite day after all. The day they actually attempted to get physically violent. Kisara's eye twitched. _Maybe Laura will let me stay home tomorrow._

.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

Ok that's the end of that chapter, I hope it was ok :D I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of the month so yeah, reviews please :D


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Doomsday pt1

Hey guys:D so sorry for the late update, i know i had said i was gonn have it out before the end of September, well now its November lol sorry. Well you see i was writing it, but when i was on the halfway point i just suddenly stopped and shut it off. Weird. Then i found out it was i was suddenly hit with writers block. Yup thats what happened. Anywho sorry for the long wait and here's Kisara's birthday chapter, its a 2 part chapter ok and just so you know in this chapter it is September 7 ok:)

Also i wanna thank Magdalene Thorne, Alyssa A, Kedah, M169, and Biskittins for reviewing, a brownie for each of you:D and thank you to all of you who have read my story, thanks for taking your time to read this, it really makes my day:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or its awesome characters. i only own Cory and saddly the Bitch Squad too

* * *

Happy Doomsday pt.1

The alarm clock rang, signaling it was time for its owner to wake up to a new morning. However, it wasn't just any morning.

Kisara shut off the alarm and snuggled back under her pale blue bed sheets. Today was the day. Her birthday. Oh how she wishes she could stay home and not go to school where Vickie and her gang will be waiting to torment her. Not only her, but the whole student body.

Normally people, especially kids, loved their birthdays and looked forward to them every year because on that one day they had everyone's attention, they felt special and it was guaranteed to be the best day ever, besides Christmas of course. Nothing could possibly go wrong for them.

Kisara buried her head beneath her fluffy pillow.

Her birthday was the exact opposite of the greatest day of her life; in fact she secretly calls it her Doomsday. She had everyone's attention on that day, like every birthday boy or girl should, but not in a good way. As kids the birthday torment, while mean and very much made little Kisara want to run home crying, did not compare to the torture now. In middle school, the kids came up with some sort of birthday tradition. On a person's birthday, the said person was surrounded by their friends who took turns punching his or her arms many times depending on their age. Either that or they were given Charlie Horses. But the birthday boy or girl was only aloud to be hit by their friends and no one else.

That wasn't the case with Kisara.

On her birthday EVERYONE attacked her. Sometimes she was targeted in the morning before class, sometimes in between classes and the majority of the times were after school. So every year for a whole week after her birthday, she would wear long sleeved shirts and her hoodie to hide her healing bruises she received on her doomsday. She had thought that whenever her birthday was on the weekend that she'd be safe from the 'birthday tradition', but she was wrong. Instead the 'birthday tradition' continued the following Monday to make up for their missed fun day.

Kisara hugged herself tightly and curled up into a tight ball, memories of past birthdays flashing in her mind. _I don't want to go to school. _

Her white painted bedroom door slammed open and suddenly she was pounced on by someone, several someones in fact, and she lost her breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kisara was shaken out of her dark thoughts and couldn't help but laugh. She knew it would be horrible at school but when she got home the rest of the day and the weekend will be amazing.

The pile became lighter and she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sight that greeted her made her smile so wide that her face hurt. "Téa your home!"

Téa laughed and gave Kisara a bear hug. "Of course I'm home. There's no way I'm going to miss my little sister's sixteenth birthday." Kisara squeezed the brunette tighter before letting her go. Both Serenity and Jack jumped in and hugged her next, Jack getting her into a headlock and ruffled her tangled hair, before running off to get ready for school.

Laura pulled Kisara out of bed and embraced her tightly and planted a kiss on her head. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Tears fell from Kisara's eyes and she quickly wiped them away and squeezed Laura tightly. She wanted to ask to stay home but then Laura would wonder why and she didn't want to have to explain so she stayed quiet.

"Ok well hurry and get dressed sweetie, I'll go fix you your breakfast." She squeezed Kisara one more time then walked out of her room.

John stepped forward and smiled warmly at Kisara, feeling a bit sad that she was growing up. He had to admit, the first time he learned he was to take care of another child, it made him feel intimidated. He didn't know who she was or how she would react to her surroundings and also he didn't know how he was going to be able to stretch his paychecks to feed another person.

(Flashback)

As the time for her arrival drew near, he was a nervous wreck, a feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time ever since Téa was born. He was pacing back and forth in the guest bedroom turned little girl's room, adjusting the small pink bed, checking the drawers to make sure they looked good, peeking into the closet to make sure everything that had once been piled inside was taken out. He bought several dolls, a play kitchen set and other toys, hoping that Kisara would feel comfortable and not be bored. But still, he felt like something was missing. He walked to the door then surveyed the room, taking in every little detail. What was he missing?

He didn't figure out what it was until the following day, the day she was to arrive.

He had gone on an errand to get last minute groceries for Laura. On a whim he walked down the toy isle and looked at everything. Then suddenly something had caught his eye. It was a stuffed animal, a dog with light tan fur, long brown ears and a brown nose wearing a red bandana with a white heart to the side. It was just a simple thing but to him it was perfect.

Later that night the doorbell rang and he and Laura ran over to answer it. On the porch stood a tall man, taller than himself, with shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a shorter woman with shoulder length light blonde hair and violet colored eyes.

Neil and Amelia Shirodrekinn he assumed.

He knew who they were but had never met them. According to Laura, she and Amelia had been friends since they were kids but had lost touch after graduating high school. They had just started speaking again the year before. He finally looked at the large bundle in Amelia's arms but all he could see was a flyaway strand of light hair peeking out from the dark blue blanket. Laura had asked them inside but Neil refused, saying they didn't have too much time and had to leave immediately. Amelia stepped forward and placed the bundle in his arms then she and her husband turned away heading back to their town car. Laura shut the door and together they walked up the stairs to Kisara's new room. Laura pulled back the covers and he gently placed the four year old into her new bed. She was sleeping soundly, unaware of what had just happened and that she was no longer at her old home. He couldn't help but love the pale girl as if she were his own daughter and hoped that she would come to love her new home and her new family. His eyes shifted to her hair and frowned. "Honey?"

"What is it dear?" Laura asked him, still tucking the bed covers around the girl.

"Is her hair supposed to be white like that?"

Laura chuckled lightly, "yes dear, according to Amelia it's just a gene that was passed down from one of their ancestors. Does it bother you?"

He smiled. "Not at all. It's just surprising that's all."

(End of Flashback)

John shook his head lightly, locking the memories away and was instantly tackled by his daughter. He picked Kisara up in a big bear hug and kissed the top of her white hair. He looked over her shoulder at her unmade bed and spotted Cookie, her stuffed animal dog he had given her many years ago. She always had Cookie with her and claimed that she couldn't sleep without her. John smiled and placed Kisara back on her feet. "Happy birthday Snowball."

"Thanks John." Kisara beamed and hugged him again.

John winced slightly, like he always did whenever Kisara called him by his name instead of dad or daddy even. Téa still calls him daddy and sometimes even Serenity did too. But he just shook his head and dug into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Here in case you feel like going out for lunch or maybe just to buy snacks at the snack bar." He handed the bill to her. "Alright Snowball, I have to go now, I'll see you later." He ruffled her hair then walked out the door.

"See you later, and thank you!" Kisara called out. She smiled widely. She loved John so much, just as much as she loved Laura and felt she was very lucky to have them in her life. They weren't her real parents but to her they were the best parents in the world and she wouldn't trade them for another, not even to have her real parents back. She noticed John flinch when she called him by his name. She chuckled lightly. It was just a habit of hers but that didn't change the fact that he was 'dad' to her.

She glanced at her clock then ran to the bathroom. She quickly washed up then ran back to her room and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a long sleeved baby blue shirt with little flower shaped buttons and her faded Levis jeans. She quickly got dressed, brushed her long tangled white hair and quickly braided it to the side. She grabbed her aqua blue backpack and left her room while hopping on one foot as she pulled on her light blue converse.

A sweet aroma filled the hall and she lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. _OMG!_

She sprinted to the kitchen and spotted a plate of chocolate chip pancakes stacked one on top of the other and doused in syrup.

"Yum," Kisara exclaimed happily and pecked Laura's cheek then sat down and dug into her pancakes ravenously. She loved Laura's pancakes, they were a lot better than the ones at the IHop, which was really saying something because those pancakes were freaking delicious.

"Gosh, thank you Laura, they're so good," Kisara praised, still stuffing pancake into her mouth.

"You're gonna get syrup on your shirt," Téa warned and tossed a folded napkin to Kisara.

Jack hurried into the kitchen, pecked his mom on the cheek then jogged passed the table, stealing the last piece of Kisara's pancake in the process and popped it into his mouth. Kisara pouted but didn't say anything. Jack just laughed, waved by to everyone and walked out the door.

Serenity and Téa chuckled beside Kisara as they finished off their own pancakes. Laura placed another pancake on Kisara's plate and the pale girl was smiling again.

After they were done Téa offered to drive them so they hopped into her car and headed for school. Dread quickly filled Kisara. For a while at least, she had forgotten what a terrible day she was going to have and now her dark thoughts slammed back hard into the front of her mind.

"_Don't think we forgot what tomorrow is." _

Kisara wrapped her arms around her backpack and breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep herself calm. Téa was chatting animatedly with Serenity so she didn't notice Kisara's discomfort.

They finally arrived at the school and Kisara became extremely nervous. _Please, please let today go by without any trouble, _she prayed. She couldn't keep her hopes up however.

As soon as they got out of the car Kisara heard her name being called. She spun around quickly thinking it was Vickie but was surprised and relieved to see that it was Cory instead.

Cory slammed the door closed of a black mustang and skipped toward them. She was dressed in pale purple skinny jeans, a black Lady Gaga tank top, a golden bracelet on each of her upper arms and wrists and black boots. Her short ebony hair was brushed neatly and had a violet streak through it.

Téa saw her approach, "who's that?"

Cory reached Téa's car and smiled at the brunette and waved, "Hi! I'm Cory Beset."

"Oh yeah Serenity was telling me about you. You're from Egypt right? What's it like there?" Téa's eyes lit up with excitement. She really wanted to travel the world and Egypt was one of those places she really wanted to go to one day.

"Yup, I'm from Cairo and well let's just say if it weren't for this one thing I left behind, I wouldn't think twice about going back."

"Oh really? Well what is it that's keeping you from completely severing ties with that place?" Téa questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

Cory's left eye twitched slightly at the corner. "It's a secret."

Téa nodded her head. "Well I better go now. It's nice meeting you and I'll see you girls later." She waved then drove off to run some errands before going back home.

Cory hitched up her book bag and started walking. "Your sister's nice. She seems like someone anyone can get along with."

"Yeah she's very popular. She was head cheerleader when she was here," Serenity said proudly.

"That's cool. Oh I almost forgot." She quickly rummaged through her bag, "Happy birthday Kisara." she placed a black box in her hand. "I saw it at the mall yesterday and I remembered it was gonna be your birthday so I got it."

Kisara stared at the gift with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it, she actually received a present from another classmate and it wasn't a punch or a Charlie Horse. She felt like crying. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Cory shrugged. "Well that's what friends do they buy each other stuff and whatever."

Kisara beamed. _She said we're friends. Its official, I have a friend._ She was so giddy that she nearly tripped over her own feet as they walked. She lifted the lid off the little black box and inside on top of velvet cloth was a silver bracelet with one single charm on it. It was a small white dragon. "Wow it's so cute. Here help me put it on." She lifted her wrist and Cory quickly clipped it on. The silver glinted in the light and the little white dragon shown brilliantly. "Thank you Cory, I'll be very careful with it."

"Your welcome." Cory said and they entered the main building.

They walked together talking about their planned day for tomorrow as they arrived at their lockers. Kisara opened her locker and several notes fell out. Kisara snatched them up quickly and threw them away before Serenity could see them.

Cory lifted a brow, "what were those," she asked quietly.

"Daily notes, nothing important." Kisara replied hastily and grabbed her English II book.

Cory frowned at her but didn't question her further. She knew what they were. More obscene notes left by stupid ass people. She also knew about the whole 'birthday tradition' thing. She had overheard two jocks talking about it in her woodshop class. Let's just say they wouldn't be playing football for a while.

From the corner of her eye she could see a crowd, a rather large crowd in fact, heading their way. Their eyes were zeroed in on Kisara. _Not gonna happen people_. She sent a wave of power their way, a little stronger than the one she had done in Chemistry yesterday. The teens all stumbled, some even falling to the ground. Then they all scampered away, fear clearly written on their faces. Luckily neither Kisara nor Serenity noticed this small event. _Looks like I'm gonna have to keep this up all day since I now know that Kisara can't do a thing to protect herself. This 'birthday tradition' crap stops now._

"I'm gonna run, I don't want to be late for P.E. See you guys later," Serenity waved then rushed off past the cafeteria then turned left towards the gym.

"What way are you going?" Kisara asked, closing her locker. When she met Cory yesterday they were headed to 3rd period so she had no idea what Cory's first two classes are.

Cory rummaged through her book bag shoving aside her books, makeup bag, sunglasses and a few tampons, all while muttering no and nope under her breath until she finally pulled out her class schedule and scrutinized it. She hadn't memorized her classes yet so she was very dependent on that single sheet of paper.

"Let's see here, tuh tuh tuh, ok I have English II with Mrs. Henderson and Geography with Mr. Anders. Sucks we only have four classes together."

"Actually we only have three classes together," Kisara replied, feeling a bit nervous for having corrected her.

Cory noticed this and chuckled, "yeah that's true but I like to count lunch as a class, I mean if it's in school its gotta be a class then, don't you think. Speaking of class we better go."

The girls headed towards the double glass doors that led to the outer buildings. Before they could reach it the door swung open and Vickie and Trisha sauntered in swinging their hips and flipping their stylized hair. Vickie saw Kisara and Cory coming her way and she smirked. She strolled toward them, Trisha following behind, their high heels clacking against the dusty tiled floor. As soon as she was about to pass Kisara she whispered, "Fags."

Kisara didn't hear her or if she did she just ignored it. Cory however heard it loud and clear. She spun on her heel and marched over to Vickie, grabbed her shirt collar and with hardly any effort at all she slammed the other girl hard against the lockers. Cory fisted her hands in the front of Vickie's shirt, pinned her to the lockers and glared at her. "What did you say," she snarled out through clenched teeth.

Vickie actually recoiled at the malice she saw in the Egyptian's dark eyes. She tried to play it cool though and forced herself to relax. There was no way she was going to let herself be intimidated by some foreigner. "You know what I said."

Kisara, just noticing that Cory wasn't beside her, glanced over her shoulder and froze. Her eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of her. She was now witnessing another side of her friend that she had yet to meet. She knew Cory was a tough girl and seemed capable of handling herself, but she didn't realize how frightening this girl can become if provoked. Kisara couldn't help but be afraid of her new friend.

Suddenly Vickie looked over Cory's shoulder and shouted, "Ms. Phillips, help! She's choking me!"

"What, no I'm not!"

Ms. Phillips and two other paraprofessionals rushed over and attempted to pry Cory away from Vickie.

"Yes you did! I saw you with my own eyes!" Trisha, who had been cowering beside Vickie, spoke up feeling more confident now that they weren't alone.

"How the hell would you know?! You had your eyes closed and you were cowering in the corner like a little bitch!" Cory spat. She was trying to shake free of the pros and lash out at Vickie and Trisha at the same time.

Kisara watched from the sidelines. Cory was going to be in trouble if she didn't help. She stepped over to the muscled woman and tried getting her attention. She couldn't let her friend get blamed for something Vickie had done. "Please, she didn't—"

"All right Cora you're going to the office. Victoria you can tell the principle what happened," Ms. Phillips said. Vickie nodded her head keeping up her innocent act.

Cory fumed at this. "Why isn't she getting in trouble?! She started it?!"

Kisara stepped closer and tugged on Ms. Phillips arms, "Ms. Phillips, Cory—"

Ms. Phillips turned small hazel eyes on her, "Kisara, please go to class, this doesn't concern you."

"B-But Ms.—"

"Go on now, don't make me repeat myself." She turned away, having dismissed Kisara, "Come along, let's move this over to the office. Cora stop trying to bite Mr. Wright. Lets go, you too Trisha."

Kisara looked at her friend helplessly. "Cory?"

Cory just shook her head, "just go and don't worry about it." Cory turned to Vickie who had a huge satisfied smile on her face. "Are you smiling?! You're smiling! You son of a—" Cory tried lunging at Vickie again but Mr. Wright and Mrs. Pritchett yanked her away from the other girl. Cory growled. "You better watch your back Victoria Oliver! WATCH! YOUR! BACK!"

The group disappeared around the corner out of Kisara's sights. The last thing she heard was Cory shouting that if any of them tears her Lady Gaga shirt she was going to tear THEM up. Kisara's bottom lip quivered and tears pooled in her eyes. Useless, she was useless again. Cory got in trouble all because she couldn't defend herself against Vickie. She tried to tell Ms. Phillips that Vickie had started everything, that Cory didn't do anything wrong, but the older woman didn't listen to her. She was just ignored.

"I'm sorry Cory." Kisara said quietly then slowly turned around and went to go get a tardy slip. She was already five minutes late for 1st period.

* * *

Kisara's hand trembled on the door knob and her hands clutched tightly around her tardy slip, the cerulean colored paper crinkling in her grip. She's never been late to class before, ever. She was always sure she made it at least two minutes before the bell rang so she could be the first one seated and avoid the awkward looks she received. Her English class has been going on for ten minutes now and everyone seemed to be studying something. _Oh right, the vocabulary test._ _That's just going to make things even more awkward._

Kisara's small palms were slick with sweat and no amount of wiping them off with her jeans could keep them dry. Her nerves were jumping and she could feel her cheeks tingling, kind of how it feels when you eat pop rocks, and she knew her face was beet red.

She bit her lower lip and considered for a moment whether she should just skip class. She's never done it before and never dared to even think of it. Now she just wants to run to the nearest restroom and hide in the very last stall for the remainder of the period.

As soon as she thought it she quickly dismissed the idea.

What if she got caught? She didn't want to get in trouble then have to go to the office and have the principle call Laura and John. No, she didn't want to make them worry.

Speaking of worry and trouble, her thoughts turned to Cory. How was she doing? Did she try attacking Vickie and Trisha again? Did they call her parents? Did they tear her Lady Gaga shirt?

As she pondered over these thoughts the door suddenly swung open and, since she was still holding onto the door knob, Kisara was pulled with the force of the door and fell flat on the floor inside the classroom.

"Oh, hey it's here," the boy who had opened the door announced loudly and the class burst into laughter, calling her a stupid klutz and other terrible nicknames.

Kisara's face flamed and she wanted so much to curl into a tight ball and disappear. Instead she sucked in a huge breath trying to calm down then quickly got off the ground, brushed the dirt off her shirt and jeans and walked to the teacher's desk and gave Mrs. Lee her tardy note.

Mrs. Lee told the class to quiet down then tsked at her. "Now Kisara, there's no excuse for you to be tardy to my class especially when we are about to take a test. Take your seat and you may have ten minutes to study before we begin."

"Thank you ma'am," Kisara said quietly then hurried to her desk in the back of the room while narrowly avoided being tripped on the way.

She pulled her yellow folder out of her backpack, shuffled through her papers looking for her vocabulary list, then quickly set to studying, avoiding everything and everyone, focusing solely on her assignment. She didn't want her grades to drop especially if she wants to beat her only rival for number one of their class. Kisara smiled fondly, thinking of the friendly competition she has going on with Serenity to see who will in the end become their class Valedictorian when they graduate.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Lee passed out the tests and Kisara attacked her paper as soon as it hit her desk. Her pen flew across the paper filling in the bubbles quickly yet carefully. _Done_. She smiled and checked her watch. She had completed her thirty questioned test in two minutes. _New record._

She stood up and made her way down the aisle to the teacher's desk. She placed her test on the rack marked 1st period and turned back to her desk. Before she could reach it however, Clark, a chubby blonde boy in khaki shorts, stuck his foot out and tripped her. She fell flat on the ground, her side hitting someone else's foot in the process. She yelped and grabbed her side, trying to ease the pain. Clark and a few others giggled and the teacher told the class to be quiet, not even bothering to look up.

Kisara pulled herself back up and continued on to her desk. She sank heavily in her seat, lowered her head to the desk top and waited for the pain to go away.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Kisara rushed out of the room, wanting to be the first one in her Fashion Design class, not wanting a repeat of what happened in the beginning of class. She walked down the crowded hallway of the 800 wing heading for the glass doors that would lead her out of the building. She felt everyone's eyes turn her way and she became extremely nervous. Her skin perspired, her face heated up and her hands began to shake. She heard the sound of dozens of footsteps behind her, the slapping of shoes against the floor grew louder, getting closer to her. She had been expecting this. It happened every year with the exception of last year because she had Téa's protection.

Téa wasn't here to protect her now.

The footsteps were even closer now. This was it. It was time for the birthday tradition to begin. Her body shook and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Any second now.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder causing her to squeal. She whirled around and came face to face with startled dark brown eyes.

"Whoa, it's me, calm down."

Kisara clutched her chest, feeling her heart race beneath her palm. "Cory! Oh gosh you scared me! I almost had a heart attack!"

Cory gazed at her friend and noticed that her skin was damp with sweat, her face was strawberry red and she looked as if she might faint any second. She glanced behind her shoulder and watched as everyone headed for their classes.

When she had walked out of her class she saw a large crowd going straight for Kisara, excitement and the thrill of torturing someone was clearly seen on everyone's faces. They looked like animals about to pounce on their prey. It was disgusting. She had instantly sent out a wave her power, knocking several of them to their feet. They all stopped, now looking frightened and scattered away to class. _Gosh, what would have happened had I not been here?_ Then she realized that Kisara had gone through this for years. _You poor girl._

"Cory? What's the matter?"

Cory blinked and grabbed Kisara's wrist and pulled her towards the glass doors. "Come on, what class do you have next?"

Kisara stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with Cory's long strides. "Uh, Fashion Design, in the 500 wing."

_Darn, my next class is in the 300 wing. _"Ok, I'll walk you to class. Don't want you getting jumped on the way."

"Cory, thank you but I don't want you to get in trouble again. I'll be fine so just—"

"No you won't. You won't be fine because you can't defend yourself from these monsters and you know it. I don't care if I get in trouble alright."

Kisara looked down at her shoes and continued to be pulled away. She felt like she was just scolded by her mother.

"Cory, what happened when you went to the office? Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

Cory snorted and her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, that stupid bitch kept up her innocent act and said I started shit for no reason. I so was not choking her 'cause if I was she would have been out cold. Anyway, I've got detention for a week which according to Mr. Green is letting me off the hook because I'm new. This sucks."

Kisara nodded then suddenly remembered what had started the fight. She didn't want to think about it, or ask without seeming rude, but she was very curious about it now. Before she could change her mind, her mouth opened on its own and the question spilled out.

"Cory, are you…are you gay?" _oh gosh, why did you ask that? What if she gets angry with me?_

"Well…" Cory tilted her head and thought about how to answer without causing any confusion. She figured Kisara would have asked her sometime and she knew the pale girl probably thought she would be angry for asking. How silly. "No. No I'm not gay or a lesbian or however you wanna call it. I'm not gonna lie, I do like girls, I might see a girl and think 'wow, that girls beautiful' but that doesn't mean I wanna date them or wanna do them or anything like that 'cause I love the penis." At the choking sound, she stopped walking and looked at Kisara and burst out laughing. "Oh man you should see your face, it's hilarious. Aww I should have taken a picture, it was so funny."

Kisara stared at her laughing friend and felt very dumb and embarrassed for even asking the question and also, talking about doing it stuff and body parts is just so embarrassing to her, she still covers her ears when she hears people talking about it. She composed herself and asked another question. "So if you're not gay, then why did you get so mad?"

Cory immediately sobered up and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't like people talking about it in such a bad way. My cousin's gay and well he went through a tough time growing up so it still bothers me to hear people call other people fags and stuff like that. Vickie is clearly a homophobe and those people are the worst. And also Vickie just pisses me off so there's that."

Kisara nodded in understanding and was once again happy to have a friend, an awesome friend, like Cory.

* * *

A/N: ok chapter end. thanks for taking your time to read this, it means alot:) and for those of you who are wondering when Kaiba's coming out well he should be coming out in chapter 6 i think...maaaaybe...i dont know... hopefully soon. anyway Review Please:D


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Doomsday pt2

Alright here's part 2 of the birthday chapter, and just as a warning, this story does contain violence and well of course theres swearing. i think i'll have to change the rating but idk, i still dont get the ratings thingy so yeah. thank you to all of you who take your time to read this story, again it really makes my day as well as the reviews too so thank you Magdalene Thorne, Alyssa A, Kai, and Kedah for reviewing:D oh and those of you who favorited and are following my story too, thats so cool:D

ok, i'm gonna start a rewiew corner thingy cuz, well actually i think its fun so yeah:D

**Magdalene Thorne:** yeah Cory didnt beat them up but she's doing what she can to help Kisara without getting caught and gettin into trouble again and your right calling Vickie a bitch is an insult to dogs cuz theyre so much cooler and superior then that snob is. and dont worry, it'll pass:)

**Alyssa A:** i completely understand how you feel, forgive me 8)

**Kai: **haha, thanks for the review, hope your enjoying the story so far;)

**Kedah:** yup, you are right he is her cousin, her favorite cousin actually:)

Ok well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously:(

* * *

Happy Doomsday pt.2

Once again she wasn't the first one in class. After the scary episode and that walk and talk she had with Cory, she had made it with just one minute left until the bell rang meaning Cory might have been tardy to her own class.

Again, all her fault.

Luckily for her, this class was a little more calmer, well she still was bullied but not too much since the other girls and a couple of guys were so immersed in their projects. All they did was hide her material, or steal it, whichever one suited them.

Today being her birthday, she was expecting for things to be worse, but no. Her fabrics, threads, sketch book and other supplies were exactly where she had left them yesterday. She grabbed her things and went toward her work station, a lonely corner where no one can bother her.

As she walked by the other work stations she prepared herself for a trip or sneer or, well anything. But nothing happened. Everyone ignored her and concentrated on their projects. A girl with a purple cashmere sweater and curly blonde hair was working away, designing her very own skirt. She's one of Vickie's snobs, Cindy, the girl Kisara had the most trouble with in this class. She too ignored Kisara today as she worked.

Kisara allowed herself to relax, feeling that she wouldn't have any trouble for the period and stopped at her station and placed everything on the table, lining them up neatly. Next she opened up her sketch book to the page with a drawing of a blouse then finally pulled out said blouse from her black bag.

The blouse was a simple yet appealing design. The cloth was not too thin and was soft to the touch feeling as if you were being wrapped up in a cloud. It is a long sleeved top meant to be worn off the shoulders. The tops of the sleeve and the cleavage area were ruffled and a little puffy so the rest of the sleeves and the part that covered the torso were form fitting. She was very happy with the blouse so far and just needed to complete the embroidery of swirls with the golden colored thread.

She began to work feeling content as she strung the thread through the needle and created the pattern. She loved sewing and making clothes, in fact the blue shirt she was wearing had been made by her hand during summer.

She discovered that she had a talent for sewing things when she was eight, sewing dresses or beds and sheets for her dolls. She'd even sewn a little top for Serenity's pet rabbit Thumper. He didn't like it though and tore it off.

Her dream was to be a fashion designer someday but she wasn't sure if she would make it. She didn't have much confidence in herself and was afraid her designs would be rejected. Laura, Téa and Serenity tell her that they like her clothes and wear whatever she's made for them. Even John and Jack have worn a few shirts she's made them and that alone has made her really happy. So she decided that if she didn't make it in the fashion industry, she was perfectly content with making clothes for her family if they wanted her to.

"Five minutes, start clearing your stations!" Mrs. Crane bellowed, startling Kisara from her thoughts. She had been so lost in her work that the time flew by without her notice. She held the blouse up and smiled, wondering who she should give it to when she was done. She folded it up carefully and placed it inside of the black bag, picked up her belongings and saved them in her cubby. She walked out of the class and spotted Cory leaning against the wall, texting. A frown marred her face. She glanced up when Kisara approached and pocketed her phone.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, just texting my cousin, well trying to anyway. I haven't heard from her in a while," she shrugged and rubbed her arms, "just wonder what she's doing. So do we need our books for 3rd and 4th period?"

Kisara started twisting the end of her braid around her finger, thinking. "No. In Mrs. McKenzie's class we're watching a movie, we do that every Friday, and in Mrs. Gray's we have a test. Lucky you don't have to take it though."

They walked down the hall of the 300 wing, out the double doors leading into the 300s building. They walked in silence, Cory wondering why Ishizu hasn't messaged her, Kisara wondering what's troubling Cory.

"So," Kisara began, attempting to break the silence, "what's your family like? I know we started talking about our families yesterday, but I just realized that you didn't say anything about them. What are they like?"

Cory flinched then ran her fingers through her hair. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well do you have any brothers or sisters? Do you live with both your parents? What are your cousins' names? You know, stuff like that. You know enough about my family, but I know nothing about yours."

Cory fiddled with the strap of her bag and wondered how much she should say. "Ok, um, I'm an only child, my parents are still married. Um, I have a few cousins. Some I keep in contact with, others I get to see only once a year." She chewed her lower lip and looked at Kisara from the corner of her eye. The girl was gazing at her with wide blue eyes and genuine wonder. She seemed to be enjoying the conversation. That made Cory feel bad again because Kisara didn't have anyone to talk to like this. No one that wasn't her family anyway. She decided to reveal as much about herself as she could, knowing Kisara will feel happy about it.

They entered their Chemistry class and walked to the back and took their seats. Cory kept an eye on everyone, making sure they don't try anything stupid. A few guys turned in their seats and were about to start launching things, but they wound up meeting the Egyptian's dark glare and turned back around, all thoughts of causing trouble now forgotten.

Just like Kisara said, Mrs. McKenzie had two guys roll in a cart with a TV and DVD player on it and they put on the movie Horton Hears a Who.

While everyone was distracted watching the movie and the teacher was too busy grading papers to pay attention to anyone, Cory opened up her purple spiral notebook to the first page, scribbled a note then passed it to Kisara.

Kisara took it quickly, being careful not to get caught even though no one was paying attention, and read the note.

C: Ask me whatever you want and I'll answer as much as I can :)

Kisara beamed then tapped her chin with her pen. _What should I ask her?_

At the nudge on her arm, Cory glanced over and took the journal. She smirked at the long list of questions. She then proceeded to answer.

K: what's your favorite color?

C: purple

K: what is your favorite food?

C: that's a hard question, I love food so much that I don't think I have a favorite.

K: do you have any pets?

C: I have a black cat named Monster, he's a fat ass.

K: what is your favorite movie, tv show, book, music, song?

C: my favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast. My favorite show is a tie between The Vampire Diaries and The Walking Dead. My favorite book is Burned, from the House of Night series. My favorite music is rock and well stuff like that. I don't really have a favorite band but my favorite song is Afterglow by Eyeshine.

K: what's your parent's names?

C: my dad's name is Hagiel and my mom's name is Tairin.

K: what are your cousins' names? The ones you said your close too?

C: Odion, Ishizu, Malik and Marik Ishtar. They are the only relatives that I keep in contact with. Um, Malik and Marik are twins. I was especially close to Marik. He's the one I told you about earlier.

K: can you tell me the story, the one of the girl with the same name as me?

Cory paused for a moment, thinking if she should just tell her. She scribbled down the answer quickly.

C: I'll tell you about it another time.

Cory passed the journal to Kisara and propped her chin on her hands, thoughts swirling around her mind.

Kisara read the answers to her questions and was slightly disappointed that she would have to wait again to hear the story. Never has anything captured her attention and curiosity so much as this mysterious story has. It was frustrating. She didn't understand why she had such a strong urge to hear that story. It kind of freaks her out to be honest.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone filed out. Kisara handed the journal back to Cory. "Thank you for answering my questions, although I really can't wait to hear that story."

Cory chuckled and placed the journal in her bag. "Worry not dearie, you will hear the story soon enough. It's a very interesting story too about magic and monsters and bad guys and of course the best part of any story, loooooove." Cory giggled as the curiosity and anxiousness became more apparent in Kisara's face.

"Oh come on can you tell me now? Pleaaaaase?" the pale girl had her hands clasped in front of her and her blue eyes widened into a puppy dog face.

Cory shielded her eyes from the look that would be her undoing if she didn't get out of there quick. She rushed out the door and ran out the side exit doors, down the sidewalk and into the doors leading into the main building, Kisara running close at her heels. They burst into their Geometry classroom giggling like idiots and went straight to their desks.

Serenity, who had been sitting quietly in her seat studying for the test, looked up at the noise and smiled as her sister and her new friend burst in the room. She'd never seen Kisara look this happy while at school and to see her now, smiling and RUNNING IN CLASS, it was unbelievable. _I've got to tell Téa,_ _she probably won't even believe me._

The girls fell in their seats giggling while the other students piled in and class began. Mrs. Gray gave them a few minutes to study before passing out the tests. Kisara and Serenity eyed each other, smiling as their pens flew across the page, working out every problem without a calculator and bubbling the answers quickly and cleanly. Ten minutes later Kisara and Serenity jumped from their seats and reached for the teacher's desk and turned in their tests to her.

"I beat you." Serenity whispered.

"This time, but you watch, next time I'll finish my test before you do," Kisara whispered back. Both girls sat back down in their seats and giggled. Cory was fast asleep, her head lying on her bag, a light snore escaping through her parted lips. After several more minutes all the tests were complete and everyone began talking amongst themselves. A few minutes after that the bell rang and everyone filed out.

Cory sat up groggily, rubbed the drool from her cheek and gathered her bag as she proceeded to follow Kisara and Serenity, dragging her feet, out of the class and down the hall to the cafetorium. "I don't wanna go to detention." She complained and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. The purple extension in her hair came off and fell to the floor. Cory barely spared it a glance. "What happens if I skip detention for just today?"

"You get three days of I.S.S." Serenity answered and lead the way to the lunch line.

Cory grimaced. Three days in a single room without seeing her friends, that's torture. "Where's the detention room?"

Kisara pointed to the 400 wing. "It's room 406. You can get your lunch before heading over otherwise you don't get to eat."

A loud growl erupted from Cory's stomach and she clutched it. "Ok well let's get some grub then."

They entered the lunch line and grabbed their plates containing a slice of pepperoni pizza, a small container of apple slices and chocolate milk. They entered their school ID numbers then walked out of the little crowded room. Cory waved goodbye and went straight to detention, grumbling all the way. Kisara and Serenity walked down to the set of stairs all the way to the pit, the lowest level of the cafetorium closest to the stage. They sat at the only unoccupied booth that, sadly, was near the trash bucket and started eating. The whole room was filled with so much noise and movement, seriously these people talked so damn loud and they were never still, they were always walking all over the place going from table to table just talking to each other.

The girls chatted quietly, talking about class and all the gossip that Serenity was able to pick up on because people didn't really notice her so they just spoke freely about anything when she was around. A few of the rowdy boys shuffled over and dumped their trays into the trash. It had gotten so full that an open carton of chocolate milk tumbled off the tray and fell on Kisara, splashing on her white hair turning it a dull brown. Serenity gasped and the guy looked over and laughed, pointing at Kisara's hair and scuffled away with his friends.

Serenity glared at them then grabbed Kisara's hands, "oh my gosh, Kisara your hair! Come on lets go rinse it out. Look at this it got all over your shirt too."

Kisara stood up shakily and tried to calm her breathing. "I'm gonna go to the restroom. I have an extra shirt in my locker, can you please get it for me?" she asked quietly.

Serenity nodded and ran up the steps towards the lockers. Kisara made her way to the restrooms beside the gym and band room. She walked in and went straight for the sink, turned the water on then began undoing her braid. She ducked her head down and tried splashing water all over her hair, combing her trembling fingers through the long strands trying to rinse the chocolate out.

The door suddenly slammed closed and she heard the sound of the lock clicking. She whirled around, her damp white hair whipping around her and clinging to her face and throat. Standing before her was her childhood nemesis and her band of bitches.

Vickie Oliver sneered down at the pale girl and let out a low laugh, "Well, well, well, alone at last birthday girl. You didn't think you were safe from us forever did you? That foreigner can't protect you all the time and this pretty much proves it."

Kisara's gulped and knowing that she was cornered, just leaned back against the seat and waited for the pain that was soon to come.

Trisha and Cindy stepped up and grabbed her arms, holding them out stretched and grinned. Kisara winced as their manicured nails dug into her flesh, leaving little half-moon shaped marks on her white skin. The girls chortled around her and began verbally attacking her.

"Alien!"

"Albino!"

"Freak!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Loser!"

"Little white bitch!"

On and on they went calling her names, pulling her hair, pinching and scratching her skin. Vickie landed a hard punch to her stomach and she doubled over, a small scream escaping her lips.

Bad idea. That just made them want more. They wanted to hurt her, to see her in pain to hear her scream. Kisara squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could stop them. Whishing it was all over. _Serenity where are you?_

"Orphan."

Kisara snapped her eyes open and Vickie's smile widened; she had just struck a huge nerve.

"That's right you're an orphan. Your homeless. You don't have a family. Oh wait you do but they're not really your family. You were adopted!" she cackled madly, enjoying how much it was hurting Kisara to say these things. She had just found a new weapon. This caused the other girls to get rowdy and start shoving at Kisara yelling out 'orphan' and 'alone', 'unwanted', 'unloved'.

"They didn't want you! Who would want someone like you I mean look at you, what the hell are you supposed to be? You're some sort of abnormal mutant alien or something. Only old people have white hair! And look how white you are, just like that kid from that movie Powder, am I right girls!"

They continued laughing and pulling her hair, scratching at her, hitting and kicking her. Kisara couldn't take it. Her insides were boiling like hot lava, her blood sizzled, her heart raced faster than a racecar, she was clenching her hands so hard, her nails digging into her flesh, causing them to break the skin and blood flowed slowly down her hands. She was gritting her teeth; her veins bulged from her neck and temples, her eyes so wide they looked like saucers. No one took notice as they continued to torment her.

"YOUR FATHER DIDN'T WANT YOU! YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T WANT YOU! THEY LEFT YOU! ABANDONED YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU! EVERYBODY HATES YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!"

The volcano within her was threatening to erupt. Her ears were ringing, become louder and louder that they drowned out everything. She was angry, fueled with so much fury that she needed to unleash.

"THEY HATED YOU!"

Explosion. With a yell Kisara flung Cindy and Trisha off of her and launched herself at Vickie, her right fist flying and meeting the nerve above Vickie's chin connecting solidly and with so much force that Vickie was flung back against the wall and slid to the ground, out cold.

And then everything was silent. Well not everything. There was a loud pounding on the restroom door and a muffled voice yelling, "Kisara, are you there? Open the door! I heard screaming, what's going on?!"

_Serenity?_

Kisara finally realized what she had just done. She attacked Vickie and knocked her out. She glanced down at her hands and saw they were covered with drying blood and the middle knuckle on her hand was cut. Tremors wracked through Kisara's body and she shook her head back and forth.

"No…no…no what have I done? Vickie? Vickie wake up." She spun and faced the other girls. They were helping Cindy and Trisha stand and staring at her with wide frightened eyes. "What did I do? Is she alright? What did I do?!" She took one step forward and they all scrambled back.

"Get away! GET AWAY FROM US YOU FREAK!"

Tears spilled from her wide blue eyes and her lips quivered. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and stumbled to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. Serenity stood their near tears and gasping.

"Kisara what happened? I heard yelling, so much yelling. I heard everything but the door wouldn't open. Oh gosh your bleeding! What did they do to you? Kisara!"

Kisara couldn't hear her. She stopped hearing after they told her to go away. The voices, everything they were telling her, echoed through her mind over and over getting louder and louder, reaching a crescendo, and she clutched her head, her teeth clenched so hard. Her body felt hot, she felt like she was shattering inside and a strange wave was forming. That wave kept growing, getting wider, trying to push its way out of her body from all sides.

_What's happening to me?_

"Kisara, what's wrong?" Serenity reached out a hand and placed it gently on her sister's shoulder, then cried out and flew back falling hard on the dusty floor. The shocking pain in her hand stung so much worse than when she touched Cory's hand when they first met. She held her hand to her chest and whimpered, waiting for the pain to pass.

Then she heard it.

She didn't even know exactly what it was she was hearing but all she knew was that it wasn't normal. A humming noise filled the hallway followed by a strange vibration that wracked her body. "What's happening?"

The humming grew louder and the strength of the vibrations increased. All chatter in the cafetorium ceased as the students looked around them wondering what that noise was and where those vibrations were coming from. Then it stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you feel that?"

"What was that noise? Was it an instrument?"

"Dude, I think aliens are invading."

"Maybe it's a bomb and we're gonna blow up any minute."

The gossip went on, people feeling frightened and huddled together in their groups. Then out of nowhere the sounds and the vibrations came back in force. Everybody started screaming as they stumbled from where they stood, the tables and chairs were being tossed everywhere, the lockers were flying open and clanging against each other adding to the noise. The lights were flickering crazily before going out completely and the whole school was swathed in darkness.

In the detention room Cory, the detention teacher and five other students were rolling all around the room along with the desks. Cory couldn't believe what was going on. What she was witnessing. She wasn't frightened like all the other students were; instead she was smiling, laughing even.

_No frigging way! I can't believe it! It's her! It's really her! Oh gosh I can't believe I am witnessing our queen's power! Holy shit, I'm the luckiest Caster in the world! Well, not really since Serenity is witnessing it to and soon so will all the others. Oh who cares! This is awesome! Oh wait, people are probably getting hurt. Darn, I guess it's up to me to get us out of here. _

Cory stood up, not an easy feat considering all the tossing and turning going on. She closed her eyes and concentrated, summoning up her special ability. And grinned.

_Schoooools out FOREVAAAA!_

Then she unleashed her ability, targeting only the windows all over the school, and shattered them outward so that nobody in the building would get cut up.

_Or at least until they fix the windows_.

The vibrations and trumpet-like sounds continued on, increasing in strength. "Now, I better find Kisara before she causes real damage because this," she glanced around her, "this is NOTHING compared to what she can really do."

She stumbled her way to the door, looking back as everyone continued to roll and couldn't help but snicker as she made her way out of the classroom and down the hall to the cafetorium. She gazed at all the pandemonium going on, some students rolling, others trying to climb their way out of the pit, and still more tripping toward the exits. She smirked and looked to her right and spotted the source of the chaos.

Kisara was kneeling on the floor, clutching her head in her bleeding hands and sobbing. Serenity was a foot away rolling back and forth, passed out.

Cory made her way over to them, falling and climbing back to her feet before tripping and rolling again. She finally made it to Kisara but was thrown back again after making contact with her skin. "Frig that friggin hurt like a bitch. Owww." She clutched her fingers and forced a smile, "well thank goodness I got that over with then."

She staggered back to the girl and put her hands on her thin quivering shoulders, this time not receiving a shock that every Caster gets upon first meeting. She clutched the pale girl's shoulder and concentrated hard, trying to get Kisara to relax, to calm down. She breathed in and out slowly, deeply, imagining Kisara being held in a pair of warm arms rocking her back and forth slowly like a little baby, safe and loved.

Slowly but surely she felt Kisara's power dwindling as she became calmer until finally the sounds and vibrations stopped altogether. Cory felt a warm weight slump against her, soon followed by the sound of light snoring. She opened her eyes and sure enough Kisara's eyes were closed. She was sound asleep.

Cory let out a huge breath and looked around her. The place was a total wreck with books and papers and tables and chairs and trash and food strewn about. The cafetorium filled with noise once again as everyone recounted the strange experience they just had, some still terrified, others just laughing it off trying to sound tough and pretend they weren't about to shit their pants.

Mr. Green walked into the cafetorium and raised his hands, urging everyone to quiet down. "Everyone remain calm. I want you all to exit the building, single file and go home. Those of you who ride the bus must call for a ride and if you can't get a ride stay here and wait until the busses arrive." He gathered a group of paraprofessionals and told them to relay the message to everyone in the outer buildings.

Cory heard a groan and glanced up to see Serenity carefully sitting up and holding onto the side of her head. "Wh…what happened? Where's Kisara?" she mumbled.

Cory put a finger to her lips and pointed to Kisara, who had now drooled slightly on Cory's bare arm. Cory grimaced then just sighed. She stood up carefully, holding Kisara bridal style and grunted at the weight. She adjusted the girl in her arms and pointed to the hall with her chin, "come on, I'll give you both a ride home."

Serenity stood up and tried to help steady Cory as they made their way toward the front of the school where the student parking lot was. Thankfully by the time they got there, most of the students had already gone out so they didn't have any trouble bumping into anyone.

As soon as they stepped outside the wind instantly picked up, blasting them with cold air, their hair and clothes flapped madly around them. Serenity grabbed her hair and forced it away from her eyes, and used her other arm to shield her face. "The winds so strong, I feel like I'm going to fly away!"

Cory was having an even more difficult time keeping her balance as she carried Kisara to where her Mustang waited. "It's a greeting. The wind's responding to her now! To both of them!"

"What are you talking about?!" Serenity bellowed so she could be heard over the song of the wind.

"I'll tell you later!"

They finally made it too the car and placed Kisara gently in the back seat, trying not to jostle her too much so she won't wake up. Cory and Serenity jumped into the front seats of the car and shut the doors. It was quiet for a few moments before Serenity finally broke the silence and turned to the darker girl. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Cory in turn, responded with a nod of her head and turned the car on. "I know. But it's a lot to take in. You might not believe me."

"After what just happened, I don't think I'll have a problem believing it."

"Alright. Alright, I'll tell you. Later though. First there's something that I've got to do."

"What is it?"

Cory stepped on the gas and drove out of the parking lot then turned left. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

A/N: sorry to leave it at that but hey at least you know there will be another chapter:D and i want to apologize to anyone who hates that Kisara gets bullied, its hard for me to write about it cuz i hate bullies but she finally fought back and what a punch she's got and a perfect aim too for someone whose never hit anybody. and if you dont like that she apologized for what she did well i know its like why the frig are you apologizing for, they were hurting you, i mean right. but see Kisara, no matter how badly she was treated, does not want to hurt anyone in anyway.

btw, to Cory's savior, that's how i would have punched out those jerks i was told about;)

anyway, please review and tell me what you think about, well anything that has to do with the story so far. thanks for reading:)


End file.
